1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to apparatus for producing articles of reinforced plastics or like construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The common processes for forming plastics articles, such as molding or extruding, are well suited to mass producing many identical products, but they are not readily adaptable to applications which call for the production of relatively small numbers of a wide variety of different shapes. For example, in conventional molding a different mold is required for each shape to be produced and the cost of a complex mold is only justifiable when large production runs are contemplated. Similarly, the application of extrusion processes is limited to those cases in which the articles to be produced are of constant cross-section.